Night of 100 frights
Overview During a small road trip, the gang find themselves in the middle of no where due to an unfortunate case of engine trouble. But luck appears to be on their side as they come across an old mansion down the road. But not all is well inside... Involved Characters Heroes: *Sonic *Samus *Tails *Metal Sonic 4.0 *Knuckles *Shadow *Rouge *Silver *Blaze *Mephiles Villains: *King Boom Boo Chapter 1 Samus; Rouge, Tails, Silver, and Blaze were standing at the rusty gates that guarded the way to an old and worn mansion atop a hill. Samus turned to look down the road. Shadow's G.U.N made camper van was still slowly being pushed along by the remaining men of the group. It was a big camper van but Samus still roled her eyes at the sluggish pace. Sonic; Shadow, Knuckles, Metal Sonic 4.0, and Mephiles were all straining as they pushed the camper van along the road. They grunted and grumbled as tgey pushed and pushed. "Oh damn... This... Thing. I think my back is going to give in." Mephiles grumbled. "Just keep... Pushing... Faker." Shadow retorted. "Less talky... More pushy." Sonic interjected. "Seconded. Come on flesh sacks, push." Metal 4.0 chuckled. "Push with... Effort... Will ya?" Knuckles grunted. They finally managed to push the camper van up to the gate. They all slumped down with exhaustion afterwards. Panting in unison with tired eyes. Sonic looked up as he laid on his front. Tails and Samus were giving him 'seriously' looks. "What? That thing is big!" Sonic cried out in protest. "There was five of you." Samus smirked. Sonic rolled his eyes. "It was very heavy..." Sonic protested. "Oh... Men." Samus sighed. "The hunk of junk is too damn heavy." Sonic continued. "Hey! That's my hunk of junk you're talking about, blue." Shadow called out. The guys got up and joined the others at the gate. They all looked at the mansion with unimpressed faces. Mephiles and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded. They tried to sneak off but everybody looked at them with 'seriously' expressions. "Would you believe us if we said we're afraid of Gh-gh-ghosts?" The cowards spoke in unison. Metal pushed them back among the group with a sigh. "Act like real men." Metal spoke. It began to rain. "Looks like we're staying here the night." Rouge sighed. "Cool... A mansion." Silver grinned. "This'll be fun. Right Blaze?" Silver followed up. Blaze just shrugged. Then came thunder and lightning. Knuckles jumped into Mephiles arms and the two then resembled Shaggy and Scooby as they trembled. "We'll be in the van." Mephiles whimpered. Shadow dragged the duo up the hill. "Grow a pair you two." Shadow mumbled. Chapter 2 Sonic opened one of the old double doors to the mansion, pokeing his head in and looking around the dark main hall. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere in this place. It hadn't been occupied in many years, many years. Sonic looked behind him and nodded before walking in. The floor was marble and two stone pillars were on each side of the main stairs. There was multiple corridors on both the 1st and 2nd floor. The other's entered the building, with Shadow dragging in Mephiles and Knuckles. "Well this place is certainly old." Samus noted, standing beside Sonic. Sonic looked at her and nodded. "Sure is." Sonic agreed. Tails walked up. "By the looks of it, i'd say 200 to 300 years of history here Sonic." Tails spoke. He looked at his surroundings again. "Phew, sweet. Must be worth alot once cleaned up, hey buddy?" Sonic smiled. Tails nodded. "Places like these are worth hundreds of thousands." Tails explained. "Not bad..." Samus spoke. Tails nodded in agreement. Metal rushed past them and ran up the stairs. "1st bedroom pickings!" Metal taunted. Tails sighed. "Better catch up." Tails muttered. He ran after Metal. "Hehe. Metal never stops..." Sonic smirked. "May aswell get a good room..." Samus spoke. "I hear ya." Sonic responded. "We're only picking a room." Samus replied as she walked upstairs. "I just pushed an entire camper van for a mile!" Sonic exclaimed. "This room's nice..." Samus' voice came from upstairs. She was ignoring Sonic's claims. "It was 35 degrees out there before the rain!" Sonic followed up as he walked up the stairs. "Has a lot of space... And a bathroom..." Samus continued to talk about the room. "There was Vultures watching us!" Sonic complained. "Nice wall paper too..." Samus ignored him. "They stared into my soul!" Sonic cried out. "Nice view from the window." Samus continued to compliment the room. Mephiles and Knuckles sighed as they realised they were stuck here for a good while. [[Category:Stories]] [[Category:Fanfiction]] [[Category:Xeno 117's Fanon]] [[Category:Mature]] Chapter 3 Shadow and Silver were busy working away at an old TV, one of those bulky TVs that look out of place in modern society. It was a silver Sanyo TV in fact. Tails was sat on the old couch in front of the TV, watching the father and son fail at the task, a task Tails could complete in 15 seconds. "Anything guys?" Tails asked, he knew they had no hope of success. "Working on it..." Shadow mumbled from behind the TV. "Come on dad, just let Tails do it." Silver protested. "Son, we are Robotniks, and Robotniks never surrender." Shadow retorted. Silver rolled his eyes. "I could tell..." Silver grumbled. "Gyarrgh!" Shadow yelped. He was electrocuted by the TV and sent flying out of the room. Crash. "Are you okay dad!?" Silver called out. Silver and Tails looked out doorway. Silence. "Let... Tails have a go..." Shadow groand from out in the hallway. Tails smirked. "I should take a photo of dad in that mess to show Lyc and Omega." Silver spoke. Tails nodded. Chapter 4 Mephiles and Knuckles were tip-toeing along a dimly lit corridor. Lightning flashed from outside the windows and they squeeled in fear. They slowly gathered their courage again and continued to tip-toe along. A mysterious figure stood behind them. It reached out it's clawed hand and grabbed Mephiles by the shoulder. The duo screamed like little girls and ran away so fast their feet were in figure eights. A 2nd lightning flash revealed the figure to be Metal Sonic 4.0. "Guys? It's only me, come back! I found a great room and wanted to show you! Guys?" Metal called out. He sighed, they were long gone. Sonic and Samus were busy unpacking their suitcases and putting their clothes in their own wardropes. Mephiles and Knuckles ran past the room, screaming their heads off. Sonic looked out of the doorway with a confused expression. "So the guardian of the Master Emerald and the prince of darkness are afraid of Ghosts?" Samus smirked, popping behind Sonic to also look out of the doorway. "Yep..." Sonic sighed. "You afraid of what's under the bed too?" Samus chuckled. "Of course not!" Sonic retorted, defending his manhood. "Really? Vultures seem to get to you." Samus taunted. "Don't bring them into this." Sonic responded. "Oh it's okay, they're stuck outside... For now." Samus smirked as she walked back to her side of the bed and then continued to unpack. "Besides... Luigi is a phone call away." Sonic spoke. "You'd let a Mario Bro do your work? What happened to your manhood, Sonic?" Samus chuckled. "Sandopolis, that's what." Sonic retorted. "You never cease to amuse in embaressing ways." Samus taunted. "Oh i love you too dear." Sonic rolled his eyes. Chapter 5 Mephiles and Knuckles were hiding under a bed, with cooking pots on their heads and brooms in their hands. They were trembling in fear. A door could be heard creaking open, it was the door to the room, the cowardly duo whimpered in fear. There was the sound of footsteps, then there was silence. The duo let go of their brooms and hugged each other for comfort as they whimpered. Blaze poked her head under the bed and growled. "Get out of my room!" Blaze growled. "But... But! We need a bodyguard!" Mephiles begged. "I will eat you slime ball!' Blaze retorted. "But...!" Mephiles tried to reason with her. "OUT!" Blaze commanded. Knuckles was long gone before Blaze had even finished. Mephiles had crawled out from under the bed and was backed up against the wall. "I'm not leaving! I fear no mortal!" Mephiles attempted to mask his fear of women. Blaze held a fireball in her left hand and grated her teeth. Mephiles tried to stand tall. A ghost appeared behind Blaze and stuck it's tung out and pulled faces at Mephiles. Mephiles fainted out of fear. Blaze smirked, not realising there was a real ghost behind her. The ghost disappeared as Blaze kicked the uncouncious Mephiles out of the room. Chapter 6